Primer encuentro
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Esperaba ansioso en el puerto la llegada de aquel país, aquel país que vendría a cambiar su ejercito.


**Primer encuentro**

* * *

**Resumen:** Esperaba ansioso en el puerto la llegada de aquel país, aquel país que vendría a cambiar su ejercito.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece… el personaje de Manuel González si, pero saque su nombre de Latin Hetalia, porque era lindo.

* * *

La brisa marina jugaba con sus cortos y obscuros cabellos, arremolinándolos. Sus ojos chocolates veían el océano frente él.

Inhaló profundamente, sintiendo como a sus pulmones llegaba aquel aire salado.

Se arregló la chaqueta de su traje por enésima, no quería lucir mal, puesto que su jefe le había encargado aquello.

Estaba en el puerto de Valparaíso, esperando el barco donde vendría Emilio Körner, el hombre que instruiría a su ejercito.

Había oído por otros países que los alemanes eran personas serías y ordenadas y lo había comprobado cuando llegaron los inmigrantes al sur de su territorio, pero esto sería distinto, porque ahora él también sería instruido bajo aquel modelo de enseñanza, porque sabían que con él era con quién más perdurarían aquellas enseñanzas.

Suspirando miró su reloj, mordiéndose el labio. El barco aún no llegaba a puerto y eso hacía que se pusiera más ansioso de lo que ya era.

- Puta madre… ya deberían estar aquí… - Murmuraba molesto, ya que cuando el barco llegase, debían partir inmediatamente a Santiago, para el recibimiento con su jefe.

Pensó en darlo todo por perdido, cuando vio el barco acercarse al muelle, respirando por fin relajado, pero sin perder su actitud seria, quería dar una buena primera impresión. Quería demostrar que ya no era un nombrado _indio _como aún se referían varios países a él, quería demostrar que él era el país más fuerte que había en América del Sur.

Se acercó a un rápido paso hacía donde estaban desembarcando los pasajeros del barco, esperando ver a quien buscaba, pero entre tanta gente no podía y suspiro.

Cuando descendieron todos los pasajeros comenzó a buscarlo entre las masas de gente, hasta que sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro. Se volteó encontrando a un corpulento hombre, que lo hacía sentirse más pequeño aún. El hombre llevaba el cabello corto y un bigote decorando su faz.

- Disculpe, mi español ser pésimo, ¿poder usted ayudar a encontrar a Manuel González?, suponer que él venir por mí y por mi compañero. – Dijo el hombre con tono áspero, señalándose a él y al hombre a su lado, que aunque no era tan corpulento, tenía unos extraños ojos rojos y además era blanco como la nieve de su cordillera, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que sobre su cabeza llevaba un pequeño pajarillo.

- ¡C-Claro! – Se maldijo mentalmente por tartamudear, pero se inclino levemente en señal de saludo. – Yo soy Manuel González, mi jefe me mando por usted y por su compañero, es un honor tenerlo aquí, señor K-Kö… - Quería morirse al no poder pronunciar el dichoso apellido.

- Körner… - Dijo el hombre albino, dándole una sonrisa socarrona. Manuel se sorprendió al ver como se le acercaba y le revolvía el cabello, con cuidado de no tocarle su pequeño mechón de cabello que sobresalía. Escuchó como el albino le hablaba en un perfecto alemán al otro hombre, que sólo asentía, alejándose de ellos, dándoles espacio de hablar. – Toño me había hablado de ti, Manu… kesesese~ dijo que siempre le dabas problemas porque no entendía lo que le decías... kesesese~

- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Conoce al bastardo de papá? – Preguntó con sus ojos llenos curiosidad, era raro que hablasen bien de España, pero también él nunca había salido del "nuevo mundo", sólo conocía a sus países vecinos al abuelo mapuche.

- Kesesese, claro niño… España dijo que te manda saludos y que te alimentes bien… o algo así, mi genial persona no lo recuerda bien – Le sonrió. – Yo soy el genial Prusia y desde hoy me quedare un tiempo contigo…

- Bruder… - Aquella voz sorprendió a Manuel que vio como un pequeño niño rubio se acercaba donde estaban ellos. Vio como Prusia, aquél extraño país que le había estado hablando, le sonreía al niño y lo tomaba en brazos.

- Manuel, este es mi pequeño Vest… - Manuel se sorprendió al escuchar el acento alemán en el hombre, puesto que hasta ahora le había hablado en un perfecto castellano. – Es Alemania y se va a entrenar contigo y con tu ejercito para ser un gran soldado, espero que no te moleste, kesesese~

El país de Chile sólo negó con la cabeza, ¿tendría a los alemanes en sus tierras enseñándole a su ejercito? ¡Eso era estupendo! ¡Así aprenderían sus vecinos que con él no había que jugar!, porque, es decir, tenía a dos países Europeos en sus tierras enseñándole a su ejercito…

Después de conversar un poco más comenzaron a caminar hacia el carruaje que les esperaba, donde ya estaba el comandante Körner.

Manuel se subió y vio Prusia le iba hablando al pequeño niño que llevaba en sus brazos, mostrándole todos los paisajes, hablándole de él, preguntándole cosas curiosas sobre su territorio, que él respondía gustoso…

¿Quién sabe?, este podría ser el principio de una amistad entre la nación prusiana y la chilena, pensó Manuel sonriéndole a los dos países…


End file.
